As a person ages, the body goes through a slow process of degeneration. The evidence of the aging process becomes physically apparent in the formation of wrinkles and uneven pigmentation on the skin. Wrinkles, in particular, are caused by degeneration of the dermis, muscle contractions and gravity. Uneven pigmentation can occur as a result of aging, sun exposure, or other environmental factors.
The aging process typically includes the loss of collagen in the dermal layer of the skin, which causes the skin to become thinner, and for wrinkles, sagging, or other imperfections to occur.